Common standard pocket billard or pool tables comprise a rectangular substantially flat and horizontal playing surface defined between two long and opposite side rails and a pair of shorter opposing parallel end rails. There are six pockets, four being located in the corners where the rails intersect and two pockets located along the long side rails and evenly spaced between the ends or corners. Although such table and games played thereon commonly with fifteen consecutively numbered balls and a cue ball are interesting, because of the relatively few number of pockets, and especially because of the corner pockets, the number of games which require a high degree of skill or which are quite difficult for accomplished players are few.